Alkanediols having serum triglyceride-lowering and serum cholesterol-lowering activity are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,024. Other compounds of similar structure possessing the same biological properties were also described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,742,068 and 3,857,884, but alkanediols in which the hydroxy groups are esterified with nicotinic acid have never been reported in the literature. Also the compound of formula II are new.